Love is Blind
by anythingANDeverythingYAOI98
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfect day. This wasn't supposed to happen-none of this was supposed to happen. Why not me? Why did it have to be him? I will always love you, Naruto Uzumaki. No matter what...


_Prologue_

Sasuke's POV

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_It's dark..._

_So dark._

_Where am I?_

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" a demanding voice asks.

_Who is that?_

_Are they calling for me?_

_Who am I?_

"Sasuke…" came the soft whisper.

_Where did it come from?_

_Naruto... _

_Why does that name-_

"Excuse me, sir?"

"His name is Sasuke…" And there was the voice again. It sounded so nice, comforting, and warm.

"Sir, you shouldn't be up! You were just in an accident!"

I felt a grip on my hand. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I got you into this and-"

Then there came another noise.

_Beep._

"He's coding!"

_I see a light. It's so bright and calming. What's on the other side? What would happen if I were to just-_

"Sasuke, no! You hang on, you got that? Fight for the life you have yet to live! And if not for that, then do it for your friends-for those who care about you…"

_ Now there are faces. Two people, no five, maybe more. Who are they? Maybe if I walked to them then-_

"Sasuke!"

_That voice... Naruto? _

Something wet hit my face-tears?

_I turn away from the radiant group of people and see a little boy crying. And he's calling for..._

"Don't leave me, Sasuke…"

_Me? I slowly walk to him and when I do everything around me disappears._

I gasp in pain and my eyes shoot wide open.

The hand releases me and I hear the struggles of those around me. The struggle to keep me alive.

"I love you, Sasuke."

And then the darkness consumes me once again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke with a stir.

"What a bad dream…"

I open my eyes and I immediately felt pain everywhere. I closed my eyes once more as I tried to pinpoint the pain to one exact location. My head, my body, and… my eyes. And just then I realized something-I couldn't see anything.

"Wha-"

I reach for my eyes, but something pulls my arms away from their destination. I jump in surprise, which only helps to worsen the pain I'm in.

"Don't, Mr. Uchiha. They're still in the process of healing."

"Healing?" I reach for them again, with no resistance this time, and I feel bandages. "What happened to my eyes?" I ask, worry evident in my voice.

"You and Mr. Uzumaki were in a car accident and I'm afraid your eyes were injured in the process. You're in the hospital."

_Car accident?_

_Hospital?_

"Will they heal?" I croaked.

"I'm afraid we won't know un-"

_Naruto!_

"Wait! Where's Naruto?"

"I'm sorry," he spoke, regret heard clearly in his voice.

_No..._

A pain in my heart strikes me and I know, but...

"We did everything we could, but he didn't make it."

"No… no…no… Naruto. Please tell me this isn't true. We just met a month ago and-"

I began to sob and expected the tears, but none came.

I clenched my heart and prayed that this dream would just end.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes," said what, I presumed, was the doctor. "I'll call for a nurse later." He squeezed my shoulder and I could hear him leave as his footsteps started to echo down the hallway.

_Why me?_

_Why is it always me that gets to be the lucky one?_

_First, it was my parents, and now Naruto._

_I can't live like this. Not without him!_

From there, I sobbed myself to sleep, hoping and praying this was all just a bad dream. That when I woke up, he would be sleeping on the couch in my living room like he always did.

I would miss his face and that lovely smile of his.

I would miss the way he would always burn our breakfast in the morning, how he would apologize, and how he would, instead, go buy something edible from the convenience store.

I would miss the jokes I pretended weren't funny, but on the inside, I was trying so hard not to laugh.

I would especially miss seeing him.

And I would miss missing the chance to just say…

_"I love you, my dobe."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_


End file.
